Ancelotti bűnügyi család
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz! Csak saját felelősségre! Giovanni Ancelotti (1978-?) |típus = Olasz-amerikai maffia család |színek = Fekete |ellenségek = McReary bűnügyi család Pegorino család Gambetti család Messina család |kapcsolatok = A Bizottság Pavano család Lupisella család Albán Maffia Orosz Maffia |jármű(vek) = Sentinel XS Sports PMP 600 Cognoscenti Feltzer Contender Caddy NRG 900 Maverick |fegyverek = Kés Pisztoly SMG Uzi Harci vadászpuska |üzletek = Algonquin éjszakai-klubok Gyümölcspiacok Colony Island Hulladékgyár Üzemanyag-tároló |korábbi helyszínek = |tagok = Giovanni Ancelotti Charles Matteo Anthony Spoleto Frank Garone Rocco Pelosi Vince Pelosi Antonio Rivette |size = 240px}} Az Ancelotti bűnügyi család az ötödik legerősebb maffiacsalád a Liberty Cityben lévő Bizottságban. Leírás Az Ancelotti bűnügyi család az öt család közül a leggyengébb, annak ellenére, hogy az öt család közül a legjelentősebb és leginkább cselekvőképes. Rocco Pelosi, a család egyik tagja megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, de egyáltalán nem említi az Ancelotti családot. Történet Háttér A szervezetet az 1900-as években hozta létre az olasz Ancelotti család. A család bűnözői birodalma Alderney Cityben és Algonquinban található, elsősorban Little Italy környékén. Évekkel a GTA IV eseményei előtt az Ancelottik gyűlést tartottak a Bizottságban. A család mindazonáltal a leggyengébb abból az öt családból, aki felépíti a bizottságot. A leggyengébb családként betöltött státusza miatt az Ancelotti család extra izomért bérelték fel az Albán maffiát. Az 1970-es években a család háborút kezdett a Gambetti családdal. 1972-ben a Gambetti család magas rangú tagja, Jon Gravelli majdnem megölte az Ancelottik vezérét, bár végül megkímélte az életét. A család szintén háborúzni kezdett a Messina családdal. Ők jó kapcsolatban állnak a Pavano családdal, habár a Lupisella családdal való viszonyuk ismeretlen. 1978-ban az Ancelotti család vezetője meghalt vagy megölték. Az ő unokaöccse, Giovanni Ancelotti lett az új Don a családban. Ugyanebben az évben a Gambetti családnak is új vezetője, Jon Gravelli lett. Az 1990-es években egy új bűnügyi család, a Pegorino bűnügyi család csatlakozni szeretett volna a Bizottsághoz, mindazonáltal az Ancelottik és a többi család ellenezte ezt, így a Pegorino család háborút indított az Ancelottik ellen, mivel ők a Bizottság leggyengébb tagjai. Valamennyivel a TBoGT eseményei előtt az éjszakai klubok tulajdonosa Gay Tony, Gracie Ancelotti, Giovanni Ancelotti lányának barátja lett, aki pénzzel tartozott Giovanninak. Tony tartozott Giovanninak, aki többször is fenyegette Tonyit a felesége rokonaival, Rocco Pelosival és Vince-vel, akik katonákként és végrehajtóként dolgoztak a család számára. A GTA IV eseményei 2008-ban az Ancelottik továbbra is a Bizottság tagjai, illetve háborúban állnak a Gambetikkel, a Messinákkal és a Pegorinókkal. A Pegorinók extra izomként felbérlik az ír csőcseléket, és felhasználják őket az Ancelottik ellen. Az ír maffia vezetője, Gerald és Patrick McReary felbérli Niko Bellic-et, aki megölte a magas rangú Ancelotti tagokat. Először Packie, Niko, Michael Keane és Gordon Sargent megtámadtak egy Ancelotti frontot, és egy zsák pénzt loptak el a helyről. Az Ancelottik megpróbálják megállítani őket, de sok tagja életét veszti a csata alatt. Ezután Gerald "Gerry" elküldi Nikót, hogy végezzen Anthony Spoletóval, más néven "Tony Black"-el, az Ancelotti család rangidős kapitányával. Niko bombát rakott Tony autójához, és amikor Tony eljutott egy találkozóhelyre, a bomba felrobbant, amely megöli Tonyt és társait. Ezt követően Gerry megöl egy albán motorost, akinek találkoznia kellett Frank Garonéval, az Ancelottik másik kapitányával. Gerry megkéri Nikót, hogy öltözzön be albánnak, Niko ezután egy hosszas üldözés után megöli Garonét, így az Ancelottik kapitány nélkül maradnak. Eközben Rocco Pelosi felveszi Luis Fernando Lopezt és Gay Tonyt, mivel tartozásuk van a család felé. Rocco elregéli nekik, hogy jöjjenek a golfpályához, ahol elmeséli nekik, hogy egy Messina tagtól kell információt kapniuk az Ancelottik néhány ellenségeiről a Messinákon belül. Miután megtudták az információt, Pelosi elküldte Luist, hogy megöljön két célpontot. Hamarosan egy nagyon drága gyémántot készülnek használni egy alkuban a Lost MC, a Pegorinók és a zsidó maffia között. Az Ancelottik Roccón keresztül elküldik Luist, hogy lopja el a gyémántokat. Luis sikerrel jár, megszakítja az alkut és ellopja a gyémántokat. Ezt követően Niko elrabolja Gracie Ancelotti-t, Giovanni lányát, és váltságdíjként tartják fogva, amíg a Pegorinók és az írek visszaszerzik a gyémántokat. Giovanni szövetségre lépett Ray Bulgarinnal, illetve az orosz maffiájával, aki meg akarta öletni Niko Bellicet. A gyémántalkut Bulgarin megzavarja, és Gracie elmenekül Luisszal és a Gay Tonyval együtt, míg a gyémántok elvesznek egy lövöldözés után. Később Phil Bell, a Pegorinók egyik közeli munkatársa elküldi Niko Bellicett, hogy végezzen Giovanni jobbkezével Charles Matteóval. Niko megérkezik Matteo búvóhelyére, és megöli őt, miután megpróbált menekülni egy helikopterrel. A gyémántalku után Giovanni dühös lesz Luisra és Tonyra, a Don elküldi Roccót és Vincét, akik elmondják Luisnak, hogy az egyiküknek meg kell halnia, és ők úgy gondolják, hogy Tonynak kell vesznie. Tony klubjában Luis végül úgy döntött, hogy nem öli meg őt, hanem Vincével végez, bár Rocco életét megkíméli, mert ő egy "fontos ember" a családban. Küldetések, melyekben szerepelnek GTA IV *Waste Not Want Knots *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Museum Piece *She's a Keeper *Catch the Wave *Trespass *If the Price is Right (csak az Alkuban) The Lost and Damned * Bandaháborúk The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Boulevard Baby *Frosting On The Cake *Party's Over Tagok és szövetségesek Tagok *'Giovanni Ancelotti' - Don *'Charles Matteo' - Alvezér (elhunyt) *'Anthony Spoleto' - Tanácsadó (elhunyt) *'Frank Garone' - Tanácsadó (elhunyt) *'Rocco Pelosi' - Katona (elhunyt) *'Vince Pelosi' - Katona (elhunyt) *'Anthony' - Tag (elhunyt) *'Mark ' - Tag (elhunyt) *'Tony' - Tag (elhunyt) *'Benny' - Tag (elhunyt) *'Sal' - Tag (elhunyt) *'Antonio Rivette' - Tag és körözött bűnöző (opcionális) Szövetségesek *'Gracie Ancelotti' - Giovanni lánya. *'Gay Tony' - Éjszakai klubtulajdonos (korábban). *'Luis Fernando Lopez' - Gay Tony üzleti partnere/testőre (korábban). *'Gianni' - Rocco barátja (felthetően) (elhunyt). Valóság Az Ancelotti család a Colombo bűnügyi családon alapulhat, amelyet a leggyengébb maffiacsaládnak tartanak New Yorkban, annak ellenére, hogy a Colombóknak Brooklynban van a székhelyük, és nincs jelentős befolyásuk New Jerseyben. A Colombo családhoz hasonlóan, az Ancelottik egyike a New York-i kis családoknak. Apróságok *A Chinese Takeout misszió közben Gay Tony megemlíti, hogy "az egyik legerősebb csőcselékcsalád a városban", annak ellenére, hogy ők a leggyengébb család. *Elképzelhető, hogy megjelennek a If the Price is Right c. küldetésben, mivel kapcsoltaban állnak Dimitri Rascalovval és az oroszokkal. *Sok karakter az An-se-lotti kifejezés helyett az olaszos An-Che-lotti kifejezést kedvelik. en:Ancelotti Crime Family de:Ancelotti-Familie es:Familia Ancelotti fr:Famille Ancelotti it:Famiglia Ancelotti nl:Ancelotti Family Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA IV bandák Kategória:The Lost and Damned bandák Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony bandák Kategória:Cosa Nostra Kategória:Ancelotti crime family